Attack of the Killer Death Bees
by TrojanArcherKyde
Summary: Lotta lotta death bees... Stuff... Fried and burntness... o.o....


HEY!! WOO!! CHAP STICK 1!  
  
"AAAAAHHH!! WHAT THE HELL!! OMG!! DEATH BEES!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" The villagers shouted. A horde of death bees were attacking the town. The buzzing of all the death bees was boisterous and the commotion made by the stomping of villagers made it seem as if an earthquake were taking place. All the people were scrambling crazily. One old man got stung by a death bee on the leg. He was lurching all over the place and finally fell on the ground. He was vulnerable there... Just lying. The bees could just kill him and devour him in a second. The poison spreaded quickly and he crippled up and died. The death bees feasted on his dead body. That showed how strong the death bees were... And probably why they were called "death" bees-.- . Ari, a young Trojan knight, approached the town calmly. Her stillness stood out in the hyper scared town... Well, maybe her calmness didn't stand out... But her blue hair did... And maybe she wasn't calm.. Ok I lied. xD! She ran and spun in circles with the fright of the deathnesssss. But then she saw another young Trojan girl standing on the church. It was a priestess. And she was "actually calm." The young priestess raised her hands and the muggy clouds disappeared from the sky. The sun came through and a little glare reflected off the church. She had put a barrier up. Ari ran toward the "still" pristine church but didn't realize that there was a barrier. Ari ran into it and fell to the ground with a shock from the barrier. She banged her fists on it shouting, "LET ME IN!! LET ME INNNNN!" "......Eh?" The young priestess noticed the blue haired girl trying to get in.But the priestess knew it would be a peril to put the barrier down just to save one person. It would endanger all the people who were already in the church. A death bee spotted Ari and she became its next victim. The priestess decided to take a chance saving the knight. "Tenoru-kun!! Get ready! I am opening the barrier!! Protect the people from the death bees!" she shouted. Tenoru responded, "............Noo!! My food!! I don't want to leave my food here all aloneeeee." "Tenoru...." "Fine fine Kyde, I'll go..." Tenoru went outside with a hoagie in his hand. munch munch The reflection disappeared. Kyde and Tenoru are probably the strongest people you can think of... (except Sesshoumaru! =]) Kyde is a priestess (well you probably found that out already...) and she is a sage. Tenoru is a priest and a mage. They were practicly immune to anything with all their magical poweryness. A death bee approached Tenoru. Still taking bites of his hoagie, he tilted his rod and the bee started swiveling around. A second later it was laying on the ground... Twitching. Ari ran into the church. The death of this one death bee made all the rest angry. They all turned toward the church. Kyde tried to put the barrier back up once everyone was inside but she was out of magic. But, Kyde was the Heru en Maskan. Heru en maskan means lord of fire in Elven. Being the Lord of Fire, she could use fire a lot easier than other elements. She didn't have to use as much magic and she could make bigger attacks. She used the strongest one to save the ones in the church. Kyde put her hands out forward to the bees and a giant wall of fire went out. The bees burned and died. All of them. The perishable creatures were burnt to crisp. Kyde fell down with no energy left in her. "Kyde!!'' Tenoru shouted. He ran to the roof and tried to wake her up. Her eyes stayed closed. Well, atleast Kyde established what she wanted to and protected the villagers...Er... Most of them... Tenoru carried Kyde and all the people went to town Elva.The surviving people moved into the town and Tenoru took Kyde back to their tavern. He layed her on the bed and since she used the large fire attack, she was noticed as the Lord of Fire. The Lord of Fire was searched by water souls and the water souls wanted her destroyed. Ari entered the tavern.Tenoru stood up to Ari and shouted in her face, "This is all your fault!! This never would have happened to Kyde if it weren't for you... You... You paltry disgrace!!" "Ok ok. Fine, I guess it is my fault, and everyone know that she is the Lord of Fire now. So, to repay ya guys I will stand outside as safeguard, ok?" ".....You are doing this just for a place to stay at aren't you....?" Tenoru questioned suspiciously. "Heh...Heh......Hehhhh maybe,".. "Fine fine... you can stay here and watch out... But you are sleeping in the basement!!" Tenoru exlaimed. "Ahh fine." Tenoru stayed by Kyde's side and Ari stood outside. Kyde layed quietly on the bed, sleeping. There was a sudden shriek from outside. "MEEEEEEPPPP!!!" Ari shouted. Tenoru ran outside to check on her, "What happened?! ......HOLY SHII---oot." -.- Another swarm of death bees were floatin and circling around the tavern. Ari whispered to herself, "Oh goody...-.-u" 


End file.
